


Getting him through this

by KellyDrake6



Series: Detroit Evolution [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Detroit Evolution, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Forehead Touching, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Nines does the hand thing, Soft Gavin Reed, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Gavin gets woken up by nines having a nightmare
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit Evolution [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788667
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145





	Getting him through this

It wasn't strange for gavin to wake up randomly during the night, whether it was because he needed to piss, a nightmare or he just straight up couldn't get back to sleep but tonight was different, tonight there was a strange noise that woke him up. He had to check the door a few times in order to see if it was his cat asshole, that had managed to get into the room and was the one making the quiet whining sounds. But no, the door was closed so what the fuck was going on? He layed back down, curling back into nines again trying to fall asleep. 

It wasn't long before the strange noise happend again but this time there was movement to go with it, gavin sat up and as he did he noticed the wall was bathed in red. Before he could figure out the cause nines began struggling against the covers of the bed "no, leave me alone!" He hears in a distressed tone "g gavin?" There's so much emotion in that one word that the man doesn't know if the android was awake or not, his question quickly answered as the android began to struggle even more than before his head moved down so it protected his neck. 

What was he supposed to do? He had never been the one to see someone else have a nightmare before! Thinking fast he gently caresses the side of nines' face "come back to me nines" he whispers gently though he's sure that the android can't hear him this time around, the gentle touch doesn't seem to work as the distressed whimpers only seem to get worse "g gavin please" nines whispers, sounding desperate "hey, tin can wake up its okay" he says a little louder as he pats nines' face now he knows androids dont feel pain but still, gavin wasn't about to smack him awake, Jesus christ he had that done to him before by hank and it didnt end well for the man.

Nines began thrashing now as if trying to get away from something, gavin quickly moved his hand from his face and down onto his chest pretty much over the androids thirium pump and pressed down slightly "nines! Wake up! Its okay its not happening!" He says as all the thrashing and whimpering come to an abrupt end, had he just passed out? Fuck did he press down to hard?! Just as he was about to move away nines gasped and sat up, looking around with wide scared eyes "hey, its over your okay" he says gently as he moves to kneel in front of the frightend man in front of him, nines seemed to deflate into the head rest, though he wasn't meeting gavin's concerned gaze which was weird for him. Gavin moved so that he was laying beside the android again, whatever the fuck nines had been dreaming about must have fucked him up because he didn't lean against him straight away like he usually would.

Gavin layed beside the android, gently laying his head on his shoulder before looking up to give nines a loving yet concerned look "wanna talk about it?" He asks carefully as he has no idea what frame of mind his boyfriend could be in, theres a quiet sigh before a deep breath is heard both of which gavin had never actually heard nines do before so his concern only rose more "i was back there, with ada only she took more of my code before i fought back" he begins after a few seconds of silence, holy fuck he only had so much left when it happend for real! 

Gavin nuzzles his head against nines shoulder for a few seconds, trying to provide comfort without interrupting, nines' breath hitches which gavin knows isnt normal for anyone so looks up to see nines gritting his teeth before speaking again "you found me just as i was passing out, but you were still so angry" he says sounding even more heartbroken than gavin had ever heard before, he moved his hand to hold nines' which he wasn't suprised to see the skin fade away to leave the white chasis beneath. There was a quiet wimper from nines now "you never came to speak to me, so i was stuck in the mind palace with glitchy zen! Gavin and ada" he says in a mornful tone that told him that there was more to come. 

He remembered nines explaining who and what zen! Gavin was and man was he amused by it, but nines had never mentioned ada being there and by the sound of it there was a good reason he hadn't. There was a soft noise that Gavin had no idea what it was "he forgot about me, she took over him and he was saying such horrible things" nines says as his voice starts shaking, gavin was trying to stay calm so that he didn't say the wrong thing and push his boyfriend away, but fuck was it hard to hear him like this! 

He kisses the androids shoulder to let him know he's there and listening "he screamed such awful things then got deleted" when gavin looked up at nines this time, his eyes were clenched shut and tears were running down his face "i i never got to hear you, i never came back" he says before burying his face into gavin's neck "it felt so real! I was scared gavin" he says between sobs. 

Gavin moved from his side as he heard the android get so worked up about this, hearing the love of his life sob like this broke his fucking heart! Now he was kneeling in front of nines again and gently he held his face in his hands, caressing his cheek and wiping away tears that continued to fall "that would never happen" he says softly as he worked on getting the android to look him in the eyes " ya know why?" He asks softly as nines leans into his touch slightly "Cause i love you" he says with a shy smile that makes nines' eyes widen as its the first time he's said it without a teasing tone, he leans his forhead against nines' before whispering "im not going anywhere, you're stuck with me" he says fondly before leaning down to give him a gentle kiss.


End file.
